A Reunion To Remember!
by ZoLuManiac
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians get invited to a reunion but his old classmates are in for a shock, not necessarily of the good kind. Dame-Tsuna is no more and now a well rounded amazing man who lives by the rule, 'With great power, comes great responsibility'. Tsuna begins to pass out, what will his boyfriend do when he finds out? Rated T to be safe! WARNING: Soft Shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1 - Invite

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Chapter 1 - Invite

In the Decimo's office, Tsunayoshi stared blankly at the letter that was being held out to him from behind his desk. He didn't see how it had gotten to him, he left so many dead ends so that it wouldn't reach him. Regardless here it was, being held out by his lover -Hibari Kyoya.

What is this letter you ask? Well it was an invitation to a class reunion with his classmates/bullies from ten years ago. The now Vongola Decimo was not pleased about attending the gathering but still took the letter from the others hands. Opening it to see who was organizing the event -in Tsuna's opinion- if it was one of dear friends then he would go, if not he wasn't, simple.

Reading the bottom of the invite it stated the people organizing the event, 'Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana and Miura Haru.' Hana had gotten married to Ryohei last Spring. She had obviously opted to use her maiden name so people know who she was.

Realization hit him, he now knew how it had gotten to him, it had been handed to him by one of the people setting up the event.

Tentatively, he lifted his head up to see the man before look stated 'You?' Tsuna knew full well that Kyoya hated crowds just as much, if not more, than he did ten years ago when he was prefect of Namimori. It just didn't make much sense to poor Tsuna for his lover to be working together with other people, in a group, to organize a group event.

Understanding what the other was trying to say, he replied "I thought you could use the time to just chill and not worry about being the 'boss' for once and be yourself! You also are looking terrible, so I thought you could do with a vacation of sorts. The Herbivores though so too!" Leaning over the desk to gently peck him on the cheek.

Astonishment ran through the flush pink Tsuna. He was used to Hibari talking more than a few words, in private as they were, but somethings never change. Still in shock, Tsuna said the only thing that came in to his head "You did this for me, Kyoya?"

"Maybe..." as he turned to hide his blush, "I also want to see those pathetic Herbivores' faces when they see how strong you are Omnivore!" He stated as he left the room to train some more.

After regaining some sort of sense of normality he smiled, 'This might not be as bad as I thought it would be. With those four setting everything up, everyone should be safe from enemy famiglia. I just hope 'that' doesn't happen across the reunion!'

A/N: I know it was short but what did people think? I enjoy any sorts of reviews, good or bad, so please R&R


	2. Chapter 2 - Guardians

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 2 - Guardians

Tsuna's eyes returned back to the invite he read over the details. It would be happening in three days time at Namimori Middle. He thought that he should tell his guardians.

"Shoichi can you gather all the guardians, I need to speak to them" he stated into the microphone of his phone that he had unconsciously picked up off his desk and dialed the correct number.

"Sure, is there anything else I can help you with Decimo?" he queried.

As many times Tsuna had told the other to call him by his first name, the mechanic had refused to call him anything more personal than Decimo. Irie thought that, as he was someone who had 'betrayed' the Vongola Famiglia in the future, he was being disrespectful to the young boss. He believed that he was still betraying the family by dating Byakuran, even after Boss had said that the Byakuran of this time is different to the one from then, Shoichi had still felt guilty.

"No, thanks. Oh, don't bother with telling Kyoya to come, I have already talked to him."

"Okay Boss, call me if you need anything!" with that said, Tsuna cut the phone line.

Ten minutes later, almost all the guardians had assembled, except Hibari and Mukuro. The members had started chatting amongst one another, with a 'TO THE EXTREME' shouted for good measure.

"Jyuudaime..." A loud bang erupted the hot-head as the door flung open.

Mukuro gracefully stepped into the room and took a seat next to Chrome. "Kufufufu... Why did you call us here?"

"Don't come barging in and being rude to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exploded as he pulled out his bombs, ready to throw them at Mukuro. The Storm Guardians respect and loyalty for Tsuna had not lessened over the years they had worked together, in fact it had increased, and the smallest things would set the twenty-five year old off.

"Maa maa Haya-chan, Tsuna doesn't want any more paperwork than he gets already!" Yamamoto stated as he hugged Gokudera around his waist from behind. They had confessed each to each other while still in Middle school but kept it a secret. Two years ago when Tsuna had become Vongola Decimo, much to their surprise, the other guardians already knew about their relationship. Gokudera and Yamamoto had put it down to their boss' hyper-intuition.

"But Ta-chan," Gokudera wined.

Sighing, Tsuna states "It is fine, he didn't do any harm." With this he put the bombs away. "Now I am sure you are all wondering why I called you all to my office? Well this might explain it better!" Holding up the guardians invites that had been put in with his own. He handed them out to the respectful people.

"Tsu-nii, why haven't I got one?" Lambo wailed.

"Oh Lambo, yours is with Reborn so please go to him and get it!" Tsuna stated firmly but gently to proclaimed younger brother.

The abused doors where slammed open as the fifteen year old hastily ran off in the direction of the training rooms. Everybody knew since Reborn had got his adult form back, after Tsuna had defeated Bermuda and Checker-Face, he had spent almost all his time on missions, training and annoying Tsuna. Since currently he wasn't either on a mission and not trying to deliberately piss the Vongola Decimo off, the best bet Lambo had of finding him is in the training rooms.

A/N: Yeah I know it is short and I took ages, but I just hate writing long chapters. My friend was pestering me to post the next chapter, so here it is, sorry if it sucks. I might come back to this chapter later and change a few things because it didn't turn out how I wanted. Oh, please R&R.


	3. AN

A/N: Sorry this is not a new chapter. I will not be able to post the next chapter for a while as I have exam revision to do. I will be posting after exams finish.


	4. Chapter 3 - Ready

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 3 - Ready?

In the meeting, it had decided that returning back to Namimori, for a bit, would be good for everyone. It had been seven to eight years since some of the guardians had visited family and friends in Japan.

Tsuna returned to his room straight after the meeting so he could pack. Most of the others who where invited to the reunion also did the same. They had chosen to leave that night so as to give them time to meet with people before they would have to leave to go back to Italy for work.

When the Decimo realized that the only things left to pack was the bathroom stuff he decided to go make sure that he didn't miss anything from the medical cabinet.

"Nope I didn't miss anything. Good!" He stated.

As he was leaving the on-suite bathroom he started to feel dizzy. "Oh crap! Not again..." Tsuna stated as he crumpled to the floor and became unconscious.

Five hours later, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Jyuudaime? You in there?" worry was laced in his voice. 'What had happened to Tsuna? He has never been missing for more than two hours before. I wonder where he is?'

His thoughts where interrupted by a weak groan. Now he knew something was wrong. Apologizing for intruding on his boss' room, he walked in.

A/N: Firstly I would like to thank you kind readers who wished me luck in my exams, it was really appreciated. ^.^ Also, I would like to ask if you can R&R. Sorry for some of the massive OOC-ness and the shortness of the story, once exam where finished I had writers block so decided to post what I had. Hope it is okay. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 4 - Promise

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 4 - Promise

'I thought I heard someone in the room?' Gokudera queried himself as he carefully looked around, 'Perhaps not!'

As he was about to leave the bedroom, another excruciatingly weak moan echoed around.

He turned in the direction it came from. "Ah, the bathroom. Why did I forget that." Edging up to the ebony door, he realized it was unlocked. The storm guardian gently opened the door wide enough to peak round.

Gokudera found Tsuna still lying on the floor, drifting slightly in and out of consciousness. Only the light wheeze to confirm the other was still alive.

"Jyuudaime?" He shouted as he rushed to his Boss' side.

'What the hell happened?'

A collection of "Hey, wake up!", "You okay?" and "What happened?" fell from Gokudera's mouth as he shook his boss awake.

Groans erupted as Tsuna slowly sat up with the help of the other. Clutching his head, with a serious migraine, Tsunayoshi tried to work out who was talking in front of him.

"Jyuudaime, are you okay?" worry etched into his voice.

Decimo took a while to process what was said and replied with a positive grunt.

The storm guardian wasn't unfamiliar with this as he had had to wake the other up on previous occasions, he had just thought his boss wasn't a morning person.

"Where did you go for five hours, and when I find you, your lying on the bathroom floor groaning?"

Not wanting to lie to his best friend and right-hand man, stated "If I tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone. Please." By the end it sounded as if he was begging.

Shocked was putting it lightly, in the ten years that Gokudera had known Tsuna had hardly if ever begged.

Knowing that what he would probably hear he wouldn't like but knew he would otherwise never find out.

"Sure, I promise." he whispered.

A/N: Sorry it has been a long time since I posted - have been working on other story ideas. Hope you like it. Please R&R


End file.
